Hiroki
Character Outline Hiroki (浩紀, Hiroki) is a spy affiliated with the D-Agency. He appears to be a charming young man with a gentle demeanor, but looks can fool because behind that soft smile lies a quite different personality. Appearance An attractive man in his early twenties who stands 169cm tall. Hiroki has burgundy hair and reddish brown, seemingly mahogany-colored eyes. His skin is fair, and his body, well toned. Hiroki is often seen wearing a maroon shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, merlot tie, and brown, striped suit vest along with pants of the same shade. Personality ▸ MBTI personality: INTJ ▸ Alignment System: Neutral Evil During first meetings, Hiroki tends to appear soft-spoken and overly polite. Never does he forget to use honorific suffixes while addressing or referring to people, and one might wonder if he's fit to be a spy at all. Despite his innocent looks, however, this red-haired charmer is in fact a manipulative opportunist with great acting skills and a dark sense of humor. He despises boredom, and would tease and annoy whoever he can just to keep himself entertained. The agency's motto "Don't die; Don't kill" works well for him in the sense where he can inflict pain on his opponents without having to kill them. Cunning, sadistic, and mercilessly sarcastic, Hiroki is the perfect example of how a person's appearance and personality might not match at all. Skills and Abilities Combat Skills ▸ He knows various martial arts, including kendo, jujutsu, and karate. Despite being a capable fighter, however, he appears more of an expert on self-defense techniques and pressure points. Prefers to keep fights quick and effortless. ▸ Hiroki has no preference on weapons. His real skills lie in the effective use of non-weapons (aka anything he can grab at the scene; scissors, pens, etc.). Main skills ▸ Cryptography; ''The practice and study of techniques for secure communication that prevents third parties or the public from reading private messages, various aspects in information security such as data confidentiality, data integrity, authentication, and non-repudiation. This also includes solving coded messages. ▸ ''Medicine/Toxicology; ''Medicine is the science and practice of the diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of disease, while toxicology is the study that involves observing symptoms, mechanisms, detection and treatments of toxic substances, in particular relation to the poisoning of humans. '''Other Skills' ▸ Known Languages; ''Japanese, Chinese, Vietnamese, Norwegian, Swedish, Danish, German, English, and French. ▸ ''Accuracy; ''The ability to aim a gun or an attack in general with high accuracy. ▸ ''Acting; ''The skill to act like a completely different person in order to trick, manipulate, or give off the wrong impression. ▸ ''Photographic memory; ''The ability to recall images from memory after only a few instances of exposure with high precision and in great detail. Some examples would be pages of texts, numbers, or similar. ▸ ''Dexterity; ''The skill and grace in physical activity, especially in using the hands. Useful for pickpocketing and assembling guns. Background Story Hiroki was born in Nha Trang by a Chinese mother and Vietnamese father. His father's side of the family was politically involved during the French colonialism in Vietnam in the 1920s, which created the opportunity for Hiroki's family to move to Europe where they, after more conflicts, finally settled down in the Scandinavian country known as Norway. 'Childhood' Hiroki suffered from identity crisis while growing up because his Asian features prevented him from fitting in among Norwegians, yet he couldn’t consider himself Asian either. His parents wanted him and his sister Synnøve to keep their Asian roots, and would do everything they could to introduce them to the cultures, histories, and languages of Asia. Although his father was quite strict, Hiroki's respect and admiration for him never faltered because the child knew this was for his own sake. He was the son of his father, a survivor; he was different from the other kids, and that was how it was supposed to be. It didn't matter that he had to sit for hours to practice how to read, write, do math, or play music instruments while most children of his age could run around outside all day. While others wasted time on having fun, he would work hard in order to surpass them all and earn his own place in this world—an unimaginable, almost inhuman way of thinking for a kid of merely 5 summers, but they lived in a cruel world on the verge of war, and his father had wanted to prepare him for that. As long as he received recognition from his parents, Hiroki was more than happy. '''Teenage years' Hiroki learnt from his father not to trust in anyone. “A brilliant tactician assumes that he is going to be betrayed before he starts betraying others.” ''— that was how politics worked, as well as everything else in life. Family should be first priority no matter what, his parents often told him, and it was a value he made his own. His father, mother, and sister were the most precious to him, and he would do anything to protect them from harm, even if it meant turning to violence. Unfortunately, there came a time when he had to leave their side, and for a longer time than originally planned. As a student of Schola Osloensis, one of the most prestigious schools in the country, Hiroki joined a program which allowed him to study abroad in Japan where he spent his following years. During this time, he got into various martial arts. His future seemed to be a bright one, without doubt. 'Tragedy' During WWII, April 1940, Germany occupied Norway. It was an attack many had feared, but none predicted would happen so soon. Hiroki hurried back in secret to check on his family, only to find his house burnt down to the ground. His mother’s corpse was never found. A Norwegian soldier and Hiroki's high school friend, Eirik, told him about Synnøve’s torture and death by the hands of some Germans after a failed interrogation to get information on her father. Hiroki was devastated. With the help of Eirik, he managed to carry out his revenge on the four soldiers who tortured his sister, but even that couldn't bring back his loved ones. This incident still haunts him. 'D-Agency' According to Eirik, Synnøve left a message for Hiroki before her capture: For unknown reasons, their father had traveled to Japan not long after Hiroki did, just a few years ago. She mentioned that he might have gotten involved with politics again and possibly possessed information which the Germans wanted. After knowing this, Hiroki returned to Japan to look for his last remaining family member. Unable to find any leads, Hiroki settled down at a bar where he worked as a card-dealer. He would trick money out of people and get involved with shady business, but before he could take the path of becoming a criminal, a spymaster named Yuuki approached him with a chance to find his father—''an offer he could not turn down. Relationships { under construction } Trivia *'Likes:' Money, Cà Phê Sữa Đá (iced Café au lait) and iced tea, spicy food, Tatsu-chan *'Dislikes:' Heat, boredom *Due to his innocent looks yet sadistic personality, Hiroki is often referred to as the second Jitsui. *His tarot alignment is The Magician. *Because he grew up in the North, not only does Hiroki handle the cold well; his body possesses the natural ability to retain warmth too. *Knows how to play various instruments, mainly piano and violin. *Aside from participating in card games, he's also a great chess player. *Can cook, but mostly European food. Ironically though, he prefers Asian food. *Knows a lot about medieval torture for some reason. *His Norwegian name, Øivind, means "fortunate victor". It was given to him because no one could pronounce his Asian name. *He happens to be one of the few Blackbird Division members who survives and finds happiness. Category:Character Category:D-Agency Category:Blackbird Fly Category:Blackbird